


Disney

by C0rnB0ng



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bearded Chris Evans, Disney, F/M, Fluff, marvel actor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0rnB0ng/pseuds/C0rnB0ng
Summary: Writer is roommates with Chris. One day writer has to find the perfect monologue for an acting class. Chris helps out.





	

Summary: Disney and fluff boo   
Warning: Hell nah

Chris was your roommate ever since you both started college. You both were going into the acting/directing department.

You both met in highschool, and have been friends ever since. You were the bad girl, you know, the stereotypical punk. He was the theatre and weird jock kinda guy.

Somehow when you both auditioned for the schools remake of The Lion King, you had instantly clicked. He had lost his lines, and asked to share yours and that's when a powerful friendship started.

You both had started greeting each other more, when you saw him down the hall, you'd say hi, him doing the same.

Then you started going to his house to practice, which leaded up into sleepovers. His parents were a bit concerned, but you always reassured them the friendship was completely platonic.

When you slept over, it started off as you slept on the couch, which moved to on a mattress in his room, which ended up in his bed with him.

He would spoon with you, which honestly was a benefit for the both of you. Chris quickly became a protective figure in your eyes. Being the usual badass, it was odd that you didn't feel safe when not around him.

Then around senior year of high-school, you became joined to the hip, always together between classes, often at his practices for football or even him for your improv matches.

You both applied for the nearest acting/directing school and both got in. Soon enough you both got part time jobs and bought an apartment together.

He had his own room and so did you, the apartment was actually pretty classy, had a deck and a sweetheart bathtub.

Today has been a pretty big day at school, you had to find the perfect monologue and preform it in front of the whole class by Monday.

Feeling stressed out you stumble into your apartment. Kicking off your boots and dropping your book bag at the door.

"Chriissss! I'm home!" You shout.

Silence. You just guessed that he was out somewhere and dragged your feet to your room. You plop on your bed and close your eyes, drifting into sleep peacefully. Today had taken its toll on your body, you were drained.

~•~  
You wake up to the sound of Chris's voice. You shoot up in bed and look at the time, 5:30. "Shit." You mumble. You walk to your dresser, slipping on your Captain America shirt and shorts.

You wipe off your makeup that you had slept with and throw your hair in a cute messy bun.

You walk out your room, strolling into the kitchen. Chris was singing Tale As Old As Time and cooking.

Lazily you wrap your arms around his small waist and yawn into his back muscles.

"(Y/N), where were you?" He chuckled. "Sleepin'." You mumble in your Boston accent. "Rough day?" He asked, you felt his shoulder blades moving as he cooked. "Oh yeah, I gotta find the perfect monologue for Monday, and preform it!" You whine and break contact with Chris, sitting at the island.

"Take one from any Disney movie, you'll get an A." He said, chuckling. "There's so many to chose from!" You grunted, flailing your arms.

"Well, just pick your favourite." He looked at you. "I don't have a favourite." You mumbled into your palm, frowning.

"Tell you what, we'll have a Disney marathon this weekend to help you find the perfect one. How does that sound, (Y/N)?" Chris smiled.

"Okay." You said smiling.

•~•

"Alright let's start!" Chris rubbed his big soft hands together. "Okay, let's start in categories. Princesses first." You said, squatting in front of your movie shelf, grabbing all the Disney princess movies you could see.

"The Little Mermaid first!" Chris shouted, smiling. You popped it in the DVD player, grabbing the remote and siting next to Chris who enveloped you in his arms. "Urgh, I miss this." He smelled your hair affectionately.

"Oh yeah, high school memories." You laughed and kissed his prickly beard. "It's good you know? That we never get uncomfortable while doing this." He said kissing your shoulder.

"Yeah, it's just pampering." You said paying attention to the commercials. "Yeah, but you like it." He tucked his head in your neck. "I do." You said.

You had watched a good portion of the movie, singing along to every song, Chris doing the same.

The song kiss the girl came on and both of your got up lip syncing every word and action, just at the end you both leaned in and kissed. He pulled away laughing, you doing the same.

"Still friends?" He asked, lifting a brow making a sarcastic expression. "Obviously! You nerd." You wrapped your arms around his thick neck, kissing him again.

You both returned to your spots on the couch, finishing the movie. After it followed with Princess and The Frog, Cinderella, Snow White, Tangled and now, present time, you were watching Beauty and The Beast.

"I love the fact that they made Beastiality okay." You quoted a meme that you shared with him a while back. He laughed and placed his chin on top of your head. "It's not Beastiality, he turns into a prince at the end." He chuckled.

"But she technically fell in love with him in his beast form." You stated. "Yeah, but like, she wouldn't fuck him." You laughed at his vulgar language.

You had went through another five movies until you both called it a night. You slumped in your bathroom, brushing your teeth, Chris walked in and slapped your ass. "Hey!" You shouted playfully. "Well you should've moved big butt," He turned on the shower. "Whatever." You mumbled mouth full of toothpaste.

"Did you find your monologue yet?" He asked taking off his shirt. "Nah, I'm thinking maybe The Lion King." You said. "Oh yeah that's a good one." He unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants.

"I know." You said, spitting and rinsing your mouth. He bunched up his clothes and passed them to you. "Put that in my hamper, yeah?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure," you took them and hugged Chris. "Night." You said, walking out. "Night." He shouted, closing the door and taking off his boxers.

You walk into his room, which was too clean for the average male, and put it in his hamper. You look at his bed, which was perfectly made. You felt a little rebellious and plopped on it. The softness, instantly hitting you. You breath in the scent; Chris.

You felt your eyes slowly fall, dozing off into sweet slumber.

Chris finished washing himself, he stepped out the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and brushing his teeth. He hummed the tune of I just can't wait to be king, while getting ready for bed.

He spit out and rinsed his mouth, carding a hand through his wet hair.

He walked into his room to find you snuggled up in a ball on his bed. He chuckled at sight, and grabbed a fresh pair of underwear and pyjama pants. He quickly put that on, not wanting you to wake up and find him naked.

Chris railed on the bed and pulled you under the covers, snuggling his head in your neck.

Drifting into peaceful sleep.

-Adele  
#Trash


End file.
